


Highly Illogical

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Star Trek References, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Starfleet Captain Alec Lightwood, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Alec had heard the whispers of course, the jokes behind his back, that he must be part-Vulcan - as if being logical and rational was something bad. But there was no logic to what Magnus made him feel.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #3: Space AUUpdate:The full-length expansion of this Star Trek AU can be foundhere;)





	Highly Illogical

 

 

It was chaos. 

After the Klingon leader had made a grab for Clary and Jace had lost his head and fired at the Klingons, the small reconnaissance team from the USS Alicante had come under siege. Alec, his first officer Jace, and their communication officer Clary, were only armed with hand phasers, and the Klingon troops outnumbered them at least ten to one, with more patrol ships descending on them. He'd lost sight of Jace and Clary in the melee; they had to try to get back to the shelter of the small ship they had used to get here, even though Alec wasn't optimistic about their chances of getting back to the USS Alicante unscathed. Besides, if the Klingons followed them and found their ship, they would definitely assume that Starfleet was opening hostilities, and the hard-won but fragile peace they had enjoyed for the past decade would be broken - and Alec wasn't having that on his watch.

He dodged behind a boulder to avoid a blast, and was promptly ambushed by a Klingon hiding behind the boulder. He shot him in the face, only to be tackled to the ground by another Klingon. He gasped when he saw the serrated kut'luch blade coming down, aimed straight for his heart. His attacker was much heavier than him, and had him pinned to the ground, but Alec had to at least try to roll out of the way and hope that the blade would hit something non-vital...  

There was a loud roaring sound, a bright burst of pure energy flashing across Alec's eyes and burning his retinas, and Alec's attacker flew three feet away, smacking into the boulder. Or at least what was left of him did, because that burst of energy had vapourised the upper half of his body.

Alec stared in shock, too surprised to get back on his feet at first, then quickly getting onto his hands and knees and scrambling for cover before the next blast hit. There was another blast of energy, then another - the Klingon troops were dropping like flies. Alec watched in amazement when a blast hit one of the notoriously hardy Klingon patrol ships, slicing through the cockpit and sending the craft spiralling in a cloud of acrid black smoke.  

He tried to find the source of the blasts, dodging around the boulders and the ruins of the Klingon city that had once stood on this planet. Then he spotted him - just one lone masked attacker, probably male if the broad shoulders were anything to go by, swirling around with his dark coat flying behind him as he wielded some sort of fucking energy-based rocket launcher as if it weighed nothing. Alec watched, transfixed, as the mysterious man battled the hordes of Klingons on his own with fluid graceful movements, more like a dancer than a warrior.

"Alec!" Jace crashed into him, one hand holding on to Clary's hand. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah," Alec replied, relieved to see that neither looked seriously injured.

"Who the hell is that?" Jace asked, and Alec shrugged.

There was one more deafening roar, then a sudden ringing silence. Alec looked around them - all the Klingons were dead, all the Klingon ships destroyed. He stepped out from his hiding space cautiously, flanked by Jace and Clary. The figure raised his weapon on instinct at the movement, then relaxed imperceptibly, seeming to recognise them, which strengthened Alec's hunch that he had fought the Klingons off to protect them. Alec moved a little closer, and the man raised a hand to pull the mask off his face.  

Alec's heart caught in his throat - their rescuer was someone he recognised. It was the beautiful stranger he'd slept with the night before the same man had opened fire on everyone sitting in the conference room of the Starfleet HQ, the man he had risked venturing into Klingon territory to arrest. _Magnus Bane_. 

"Stand down!" Jace shouted beside him, phaser aimed at Magnus even though his puny weapon looked ridiculous next to the monster of a weapon Magnus was wielding. 

"How many torpedoes?" Magnus asked brusquely.

"Stand down!" Jace repeated, ignoring Magnus' question.

Magnus made an impatient sound and shot the phaser out of Jace's hands, making him cry out in pain and alarm. "The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" 

"Seventy-two," Alec replied, trying to keep his voice even, only too aware what a deadly foe Magnus was.

An unreadable look crossed Magnus' face. "Then I surrender," Magnus said, and threw down his weapons.

"What?" Jace asked, dumbfounded.

Alec wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth - he aimed his phaser at Magnus. "On behalf of Starfleet, I accept your surrender."

Magnus grinned sardonically, and held out his hands. "Cuff me, then, Captain Lightwood, and bring me on your ship. I promise I'll behave."

 

 

"Clary, contact Starfleet. Let them know we have Magnus Bane alive and in custody, and we'll be on our way back to Earth so he can stand trial once the warp core is repaired," Alec said into his communicator.

"It doesn't make sense," Jace repeated for the umpteenth time. "Why the hell did he surrender? He took out an entire fucking _squad_ of Klingons single-handedly!" 

"I guess we'll have to talk to him to find out," Alec said grimly as they rounded the corner to the brig, where Magnus had been imprisoned in a cell with a plexiglass wall in the front that allowed the guards to monitor his every movement. 

Magnus was sitting on the little cot inside his cell with his legs sprawled out gracefully, looking for all the world like he meant to be there. Alec sent Jace to speak quietly to the guard to leave them alone with their prisoner before approaching the plexiglass wall warily, and Magnus eyed Alec and Jace watchfully as they approached his cell.  

"Why aren't we moving, Captain? An unexpected malfunction, perhaps, in your warp core? Conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?" he asked, smirking. 

"How the _hell_ do you know that?" Jace barked. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Magnus ignored him, the intensity of his gaze making Alec feel like he only had eyes for him. "I think you might find my insight valuable, Captain. Listen to me, or you will get everyone on this ship killed." 

"I know you're trying to manipulate me," Alec said coolly. "And I'm not falling for it." 

Magnus' smug smile fell a little. "Oh, Alexander. I assure you that whatever we shared that night was as real for me as it was for you." Alec could almost believe that there was an edge of truth to his words. Almost.

Alec saw the shock flash across Jace's face, but his brother recovered almost immediately. "Shut your mouth," he seethed. "We watched you slaughter innocent men and women - you're a murderer. We were given orders to execute you on sight! And the only reason you are still alive is because Alec is allowing it." 

"Jace," Alec reprimanded him. His gaze flickered back to Magnus. "Why did you save us, back on Qo'noS? Why did you surrender?" 

"Because you're not like the rest of them," Magnus said quietly. "Because if you were like the rest of them, I would have no hope of convincing you of the truth. If you want to know why I did what I did, open one of the torpedoes."  

Alec had heard the whispers of course, the jokes behind his back, that he must be part-Vulcan - as if being logical and rational was something bad. But there was no logic to what Magnus made him feel. 

Alec tapped his communicator. "Maia? I need you to deactivate and crack open one of the torpedoes."

Jace grabbed his arm immediately, and hauled him aside. "What the fuck?! You can't be serious? He killed Hodge, he killed a bunch of innocent people! And now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to? Stop thinking with your gearstick, Alec." 

"Of all the people in this whole fucking galaxy, you're the last person with the right to lecture me on that," Alec fumed.

"There's a maniac trying to make us blow up our own damned ship, so let's not start slut-shaming each other now," Jace bit out.

Before he could say something to his brother that he'd probably regret, Alec's communicator went off. He shot Jace one last glare and tapped on it.

"What have we got?" he asked Maia.

"There's a frozen guy in the torpedo."

Alec frowned, almost certain that he'd heard wrongly. "Come again?"

"It's quite clever actually. Someone removed the fuel container and retrofitted the torpedo to hide a cryo tube." 

"And he's alive?" Alec asked.

"He's alive," another voice came over the line - Izzy, who was also the USS Alicante's medical officer. "But if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. I've never seen technology like this."

"Too advanced?" Alec asked. That'd be a first - they'd yet to invent anything that Izzy and Maia couldn't crack together.

"That's the problem - it's not advanced. It's _ancient_ ," Izzy replied. "We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which means our friend here is at least 400 years old." 

There was a stunned silence from Alec's end of the communicator, then Alec walked up to Magnus' cell. "Why is there a man in that torpedo?"

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes. I put them there."

"What the hell are you?" Jace barked out.

Magnus pursed his lips, clearly unhappy with the phrasing. "I am a remnant of a time long past. We were genetically engineered, part human and part alien, an augmented race intended as slaves. But we refused to bow down and follow orders, and we fled. For centuries we slept, hoping that when we awoke things would be different. Your Starfleet Admiral happened to find my ship adrift in space, and I alone was revived - only to find that the world was still the same, and your people still wanted to subjugate us, to _use_ us." 

"Alright. Say I believe you," Alec finally said. "Why did you kill all those Starfleet officers?"

"Your Admiral Morgenstern wanted me to design weapons, to help him realise his vision of a militarised Starfleet. When I refused, he used my crew against me, to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealling them in the weapons I had designed, but I was discovered and had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Valentine Morgenstern had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." 

Alec was surprised to see the depth of pain in Magnus' eyes, but he schooled himself to remain impassive. "So you think that justifies you setting off a bomb in the middle of New York, killing a bunch of innocent people, then firing on a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers?" 

"None of them were innocent," Magnus scoffed. "The building I bombed was a secret intelligence and research facility controlled by Valentine Morgenstern, and the Starfleet officers I killed were all in league with him. As a leader, there are difficult decisions I have to make to ensure the survival of my people, my crew - and my crew is my family, Alexander. ls there anything you would not do for _your_ family?" 

Jace snorted. "You're lying. Why would Admiral Morgenstern need a 400-year-old man to help him design weapons when he has the best brains of Starfleet at his beck and call?" 

"Because I am better," Magnus said smugly.

"At what?" Alec frowned.

" _Everything_ ," Magnus said in a low voice, smirking at Alec, and in that moment Alec suddenly remembered their one night together - how strong Magnus had seemed, how agile, the devilish creativity he'd used to pleasure Alec and bring him to completion over and over again.

"Why does Morgenstern want to militarise Starfleet?" Alec asked, trying not to fall for Magnus' attempt to distract him.

"Why do you think he sent you here, with those weapons?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. "He crippled your ship in enemy space on purpose. He wants the Klingons to find your ship, to assume that Starfleet plans to break the uneasy truce you have, to make you the scapegoat. So he will finally have the war with Klingon that he always wanted."

"And he wanted you executed on sight, so that you wouldn't be able to tell anybody about his plans," Alec frowned, mental gears spinning.

Alec's communicator went off again, this time from their helmsman, Simon. "Skipper! We have an incoming-"

Alec interrupted him with a threatening growl.  

"I mean. Um. Captain Lightwood, sir. Proximity alert - there's a ship at warp heading right for us." 

"Klingons?" Jace asked. 

"At warp?" Magnus asked softly, mockingly. His eyes met Alec's. "No, darling. I think we both know who it is." 

Alec frowned. "Jace, move Magnus to the med bay to have Izzy take a blood sample and see if his story checks out. Post six security officers on him." 

"Aye aye, Captain," Jace muttered. 

Alec squared his shoulders, expression grim. It was time to get some answers from Valentine Morgenstern. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Update:** The full-length expansion of this Star Trek AU can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601560) ;)


End file.
